Gunpowder and Lead
by kiarikitten
Summary: fem!America&Russia, songfic; Amelia had finally snapped. And Ivan was not going to be safe and sound.    Rated for violence  kinda , cussing, guns  YAY  and... it being from me. R&R plz!  w  reviews are love! real short, I know... sorry.


Hoi... I niether own Hetalia (If I did, it would have a LOT more plot foccussing on romance, cuz I'm cheezy like that) or the song Gunpowder and Lead (by Miranda Lambert), and I'm broke, so no suing me. Thanks. Enjoy the crappy little fic I pulled out of my brain at ten at night and I'm bored as fuck.

_

* * *

_

… County road two thirty three…

Under my feet…

Nothing on this wide rock but a little old me…

Amelia F. Jones stood at the end of the road, the sky darkened and wind blowing slightly, causing her hair to twist and twirl around her face. Slowly, she began her trek down the dirt road. It was getting late, but it wasn't too far from sun set. It was summer, after all.

… I got two miles till…

He makes bail…

And if I'm right we're headed straight for hell…

Oh, how peacefully she'd sleep tonight.

… I'm going home, gonna load my shotgun~

Wait by the door and light a cigarette~

He wants a fight well now he's got one, and he ain't seen me crazy yet~

Ivan Braginski, Amelia's current boyfriend, loved a few things, and a few things only. One of these, as told, was Amelia herself. Another was vodka. And it's brother is staying out late and coming home drunk, which never ended well.

… Slap my face and he shook me like a rag doll~

Don't that sound like a real man?

I'm gonna show him what a little girl's made of…

Gunpowder and lead~

She pulled up the chair on the front porch and grabbed a can. She wasn't that much for wine and champagne as she was brew, but she's drink the sweet stuff. She'd been raised in the country, rode horses and wasn't afraid of mud. And oh, how she'd missed hunting.

Well it's half past ten…

Another six-pack in…

I can feel the rumble like a cold black wind…

He pulls in the drive, gravel flies…

She whispers a short "Welcome home, honey" before downing her current beer and glaring menacingly at the truck rolling up the driveway.

But he don't know what's waiting here this time~

… Maybe they'll never find the body…

Hey, I'm going home gonna load my shotgun~

Wait by the door and light a cigarette~

He wants a fight well now he's got one, and he ain't seen me crazy yet~

Slap my face and he shook me like a rag doll~

Don't that sound like a real man?

I'm gonna show him what a little girl's made of…

Gunpowder and lead…

"Amelia? Is something wrong?" Ivan asked as he shut the door to the red white and blue Dodge, his large frame turning toward her. She didn't answer right away, which peaked his curiosity a tad.

A moment went by, and soon a hissed "Fucker!" was heard from the girl on the porch.

… His fist is big, but my gun's bigger…

He'll find out when I pull the trigger!

The safety trigger was off in a second and a warning shot ensued, colliding with the multi-color four-door pickup next to the Russian, whose eyes widened as he began to back up. He'd never expected anything like this. Sure, he'd come back to a bit of violence when he would go out drinking, but surely it hadn't gotten that far out of hand… had it?

In a second, the weapon was aimed at him. "You're paying for the repairs, bastard." A second bullet whizzed by, missing his skull by centimeters. Amelia had very good aim, she was an excellent hunter and liked to shoot birds mostly, because of the challenge of perception and aim.

I'm going home gonna load my shotgun~

Wait by the door an light a cigarette~

He wants a fight well now he's got one, and he ain't seen me crazy yet~

Slap my face and he shook me like a rag doll~

Don't that sound like a real man?

I'm gonna show him what a little girl's made of…

"You're insane!" He shouted. She simply proceeded to slip a lighter out of her shirt pocket and blew smoke his way. "You're fucking insane! Are you trying to get me killed! What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I should ask you the same question, sugar… but I'm more of a 'shoot first and ask questions later' type of girl…"

Gunpowder and lead~…

A loud bang was heard along 233, but none came to investigate said noise. Could have been a late night hunter or a party, who knows? The only evindence of said shot, though, where a few bullet holes through Amelia's truck's driver door and shattered windows, a medical bill for three shot wounds - one in the foot, one clipping the side of the neck and the last in the hip – and one very pissed Amelia not talking to her boyfriend ever again. Maybe she should go for that British boy she met a few weeks ago… What was his name, Arthur?

* * *

Okay, so I just kinda HAD to do this... I was looking through some of my old music and doing one of those playlist challenge things and this song cam on... I think fem!America was the only one this could work with, but I did consider fem! and Turkey, but I'm not big on that pairing and can't quite write it then... Or I just thought this was easier. Probably that one.

I'm also (maybe/probably/idontevenknow) going to start planning out a rough draft of a Hetalia Little Mermaid, using Spamano, and I'm wondering if I should... I havn't seen a lot for it so I won't be stealing ideas ( I got all sad when I saw that somebody was already doing a Princess and the Pauper fem!Italies fic... Then mine wouldn't be original XD) or copying anyone.

ALSO; Shout out/tag to Snoglen; GET YO ASS UP AND WRITE SOME EFFIN FICS. YOU MADE AN ACCOUNT FOR THAT REASON AND YOU BE MY BESTEST BUDDEH EVAR. NOW WRITE LIKE THERE'S NO MORE GUNNY WORMS ON EARTH.

^w^ Ok, I think I'm done with my mini-rant. 3, Mew.


End file.
